The Murder Of May
by bethr
Summary: Max was popular, good looking and smart- when he wanted to be. then he lost the match against Slytherin. he was mad. everything about that night was a haze, but the consequence was clear. May Thyme was dead. Follow him through his sixth year.


**Prologue**

A sixteen year old boy sat alone on a tree stump deep in the Dark Forest. Anger radiated from him as he breathed heavily, his head in his hands. If anyone had seen him now, they would cower in fear- he was dangerous in this mood. Yet a younger girl stood unperturbed in the shadows behind him. It was cool where she was situated, she breathed steadily as she moved from her hiding place. She was not afraid. The girl slowly crouched next to the livid boy, placing a hand on his knee. He gradually turned towards her and looked into her warm eyes. His mood seemed to soften and a slight smile played across his face. He knew he could trust this girl- he was not enraged anymore. He stood up without breaking contact from her eyes, held her hand.

They turned to leave as a rustle was heard behind them. Immediately they drew their wands and peered into the darkness. After a few moments they relaxed, hoping it was just a harmless creature of the forest. They continued their walk back to the castle, despite knowing they were after curfew, they continued to stroll. Still, something wasn't right. Their breath hung in the air, and the lively forest sounds were distilled. It was an unusually calm night.

They were nearing the forest clearing. The moonlight stained through the gaps in the leaves, casting light over the two teenagers. They weren't alone. A silent curse flew through the air and hit the girl. She crumpled to the ground, unseen by the boy. The boy spun around in search of the attacker. His breath coming in short gasps- he wasn't safe. Cautiously he held his wand in the air.

"Come out whoever you are!" he whispered. With more momentum he called again. "Who are you?!" Birds scattered, yet no other sound was heard. He was completely alone. Taking a step back, his boot knocked into something hard and he tripped onto his back. His head striking a tree root sending shooting pains throughout his body. Clasping the back of his head he felt something warm and sticky. Realising his situation again he leapt to his feet, swaying with the quick movement. Waves of dizziness swept over him and he knelt to the floor. His heads came over something soft, hair. Then he remembered his companion. Staring at the ground, he saw the dead body of the girl, realisation hitting him. Gasping he plunged to the ground at shook the girls shoulders, all pain in his head forgotten. Her eyes stared lifelessly up at him. Recoiling in shock he scrambled backwards, taking another look at his surroundings. Once he was sure it was empty, he progressed to the girl once more. Calmer this time, he laid her flat, stroking her hair as he gathered his thoughts. It was unbearable staring into her dull pupils. As the minutes passed, he still had yet to shed a single tear. He loved this girl, t didn't make sense. But as he gently pressed his fingertips to her eyelids, and closed them, he felt his emotions swell up inside him. Overwhelmed he sat back with his head in his hands once more, and sobbed for his loved one.

Countless moments passed before he managed to get back on his feet. He must tell someone what had happened. Without daring to look back at the lifeless girl, he proceeded out of the forest. As he came out of the clearing he heard shouts coming from the distance. Lights shone in his eyes. Shielding them he could make out Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. His body suddenly ached, and his heart throbbed. It was too much effort just to call their names. Just as they approached, he held out his hand, but collapsed on the ground.

**Chapter One**

The boy with the large trunk and owl cage stood unnoticeable among the throng of muggles. He had just been pleading his final case with his parents to allow him to stay at home in this year, but they weren't hearing any of it. So with the bitter goodbyes over, he picked up his trunk and cage. With one last pleading look at his parents he knew it was no use, they just smiled cheerfully and beckoned him to the barrier. This was it, he thought.

He made his way towards the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4. With a sigh he easily made the transition to the platform. After a few steps he set his trunk and cage down and with no apparent rush; took off his glasses and cleaned the lenses. This simple exercise used to make the girls melt, but this wasn't the case anymore. As the boy stood sullenly, other students seemed to take notice of him and quickened their pace, whispering furiously. He sighed once more and replaced his glasses thinking of how this wasn't supposed to be. This was his sixth year at Hogwarts- he should be rejoicing for the good times to come like all his fellow students. Unlike them, they hadn't effectively ruined their life just before summer.

He stood lost in thought until the whistle of the train pulled him to reality. He shook his last memories of Hogwarts off and picked up his trunk, shuffling to an open door on the train with his head down. To avoid other students, he waited until they had all found their compartments for the journey until he found an empty one. As he shuffled down the corridor he stopped outside one particular compartment. He was reminded of how he should be sitting in there, this was his compartment. Ever since year seven he had sat there with his friends. At this moment they should have been hanging onto his every word as he described his summer holiday. No one else dared sit in there but them. Assuming correctly that he wouldn't be joining them this year, he continued moving, hearing laughter as he tried to find an empty booth. This wasn't right at all. Finally, after walking the length of the train he found a compartment. Sitting back in his seat, he prepared himself for the year ahead.

Outside in the corridor, a scrawny second year opened his compartment door to go inside, only to find it already occupied. He began to speak as if to make his apologies, only to gasp and try to escape. Slamming the door shut on his fingers. Max stood up to heal him, only for the boy to recoil in horror and run down the corridor, blood dripping as he went. Max hung his head and slowly slid the door back into place, taking his place back next to the window

His mind wandered to the familiar place at Hogwarts on a May evening. It was months ago, yet he knew he would never forget that date, the 15th of March.

This was back when he was the seeker for Ravenclaw in Quidditch, he thought he had it all, but of course, having everything is for winners. He'd lost to Slytherin. That git Malfoy and his team used dirty tactics to win the game. Just thinking about it made Max's blood boil again. Remembering his position on the team he realised there wasn't much chance that they'd want him on the team anymore. He was hoping to become captain now that Roger Davies had left school. With another sigh he soon recalled the events after the Quidditch match. There was no chance that Ravenclaw would win the cup anymore. Everyone had been counting on him, but he blew it. Following the match, his anger had overwhelmed him. This was despite everyone's efforts to calm him down. It was no use. He had decided to go for a walk out in the school grounds to cool off alone. Of course this would this would not be the case, for his caring girlfriend, May Thyme, was too worried with what he might do. She carefully followed his progress down to the unlocked school doors. Of course he hadn't known she was there at the time, so he kept on going. His frustration was focused on just walking, anywhere.

He ended up out on the school grounds, heading to the dark forest, his feet guiding him. The cool air was refreshing on his burning face. He would have some privacy there to let his anger out he guessed. He was sure May would have been hesitant to enter after him, but he knew that is the kind of person she is- was. Always thinking of others, probably too concerned with him to head back to the castle.

Gradually the light that had earlier filtered through the trees had disappeared. The canopy had thickened. He didn't know how May managed to keep so close to him, she must have followed Max's luminous wand tip to see where she was going. Probably tripping over numerous tree roots, he was too wrapped in his own thoughts to take notice to his surroundings. After twenty minutes of fast strides that went deeper and deeper into the forest, he slowly but surely slowed to a stop.

Realising how tired he was then, he remembered seeing a tree stump near to his stopping place. He walked around the area to check if it was safe. Thinking about it know, he realised how dangerous his environment was and how irrational it was for him to be there in the first place. This thought had not even occurred to him in his state though. All of his stresses from the school year had overwhelmed him, his declining grades, his insufferable family. The match.

Yet again as Max sat on the train thinking of his previous actions, he realised how foolish he was. By blowing the whole situation out of proportion he had made everything worse. If only he hadn't gone into that bloody forest in the first place!

Hitting his fist against the window he sent his owl into a flurry, snapping him out of his recurring thoughts. Settling the owl down he positioned himself back into his seating place.

The rest of his memories seemed blurred from the point of him sitting on the tree trunk in the forest. All he had been able to decipher since he had visited this memory over and over was seeing May appear from the shadows, tripping and hitting his head, and then seeing the lifeless girl's eyes.

Those eyes that bore into his nightmares. he could see them now, reflected in the glass. He shut his eyes tight, yet they still shone through the darkness. They were engraved in his vision. The once deep blue with silver flecks that beamed with innocence were now dull and grey, unchanging and all knowing. These eyes saw what he couldn't remember. If only he could communicate with these eyes that observed him always.

However, there was one more blurred vision that puzzled Max. He had recalled it only a week before, he knew it was important but he didn't know what it meant. All that he saw were two bright lights through the darkness. They were getting closer; he could tell he wasn't in the forest anymore because there was such a feeling of openness. If only he knew what these lights were, or who they belonged to, then maybe he could go to them for help. But who would want to help him anyway? He was a murderer, even though he couldn't remember the facts entirely, he knew what he was capable of when he was angry.

He was woken from his reverie as yet another Hogwarts student had tried to enter the compartment door, but immediately changed their mind, sprinting off down the hallway. If this was what the rest of his life would be like, what was the point? Even if he had more time to study and do well in his Owls and then Newts, who would want to hire him anyway? He wasn't good with muggles so he couldn't work with them, but the ministry was so suspicious.

Checking his watch, Max saw he had been musing for over two hours. There were still so many more questions to ask and he knew that they could only be answered at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go back. After leaving school early last year and meeting with numerous Ministry of Magic officers he had been released because he was so young, but still expelled from school. He couldn't believe it when he first received the fateful owl. His parents were just thankful he wasn't going to Azkaban. However, just days after hearing he was expelled, he received another letter by owl. He was reluctant to read it considering he had previously spent his time brooding in his room, thinking the worst. Except this letter told him he had been accepted back into the school by the 

orders of Dumbledore. It was not the first time he had asked himself why Dumbledore let him back into the school, or how he did it.

Before Max knew it, it was time to put his robes on. Once this done he knew he'd be shortly arriving at Hogwarts. Considering the reactions of students he'd seen so far, he knew he would not be looked upon kindly. Thinking to himself he realised that the whole school probably knew he was back by now. Rumours that had hopefully fizzled out would return, his friends would avoid him, he'd be a loner, and no doubt the teachers would hate him too. What was he thinking coming back? It was his parent's fault he concluded. Maybe if things went from bad to worse they would let him return home.

Beginning to feel slightly nauseous, he wasn't sure whether to risk leaving the compartment. The urge to throw up overcame him and he sprinted for the door, sliding it open roughly and charging for the nearest toilet. Thrusting the door open, alerting the nearby compartments, he was violently sick in the cubicle. Students had begun to fill the corridor, peering at the student that was being sick. He hadn't closed the door behind him. Some of the boys snickered at such a wimp, most of the girls turned away in disgust. Who would be sick on a train to Hogwarts and not bother to even shut the door? It was common courtesy.

Max wiped his mouth with a towel, not noticing the commotion behind him. Standing up he felt slightly better. He turned to go back to his compartment as quickly as possible, when he found himself face to face with half the year below. He simply stood where he was, not entirely surprised and waiting for the reaction that was bound to come. It took a few seconds for the crowd to register who it was. Then the silence thickened, their eyes fixed to his blank face. Nothing happened for a few moments until Max took a step forward. Panic began to engulf the crowd as they all trod backwards, stepping on the people behind them in the frenzy to get away. Most forcing themselves into half open doors, regardless of whether it was the right compartment or not, just to hide. All managing to slam their doors shut in seconds.

Hanging his head in shame he dared to step forward once more. Feeling the adolescent's faces pressed against the glass into the hall, their eyes following his movements. He couldn't bear to look into their faces, just knowing they'd look away anyway. He wouldn't be able to stand this all year. Taking another step forward he began to feel sick once again but he suppressed the feeling and made his way back to the lonely compartment. After this occurrence he was happy to be alone for the rest of the journey. The terror he had seen in their faces was excruciating, what could he have done to deserve this?

Oh yes, murder his girlfriend. His thoughts went in a loop once more as he returned to his memories. Why was he so sure he killed her? He didn't even remember. He should be pleading his innocence not confessing a murder. Unless, he hated the idea, unless he knew it was true but he just couldn't bear to remember the details so he'd blocked them out. It was possible.

Suddenly the train began slowing to a halt. Looking out of the window Max saw nothing but black. That's all he'd ever see from now on he assumed bitterly. Grabbing his trunk and cage he moved to the exit, sensing the distance everyone stood from him by the fact that his exit was empty. Usually he would have had to fight through a throng of people to get outside. At least there were some perks.

**Chapter Two**

Despite being one of the first out, he wanted to wait as long as possible to find an empty carriage, he knew people would leave if he tried to get on one so he would still have one to himself, 

but he couldn't tolerate the insult. He soon discovered as he stepped onto the station, that the carriages were now being dragged by horses. This was odd considering they worked perfectly well when they moved by themselves. He waited and stared at the creatures until it was safe to look for an empty carriage. But he stopped. This was no ordinary horse; it was black and had large leathery wings. So menacing and warlike, he took a step back in confusion.

"Oh sorry!" he cried, as he trod on someone's foot; then cringed as he expected a scream at least. But none came.

"Don't worry it was my fault." Said a girls voice, she was unrecognisable in the dark so he assumed she couldn't see him as well.

"What do you think you're doing Hermione?! That's Max" a boy hissed, Max hadn't noticed him standing there elbowing the girl.

"I know that! Just get in the carriage" she replied sharply, and with an expressionless glance at Max, Hermione Granger proceeded into the carriage after Ron and Harry, Max presumed.

Realising this was the only carriage left; he regretfully followed Hermione into and sat on an available seat, head down. He could hear the person next to him slide across towards the opposite end of the carriage.

The journey to the castle was unbearably silent. His cheeks were burning throughout the whole journey; he could feel their hard gazes on his downturned head. Hermione tried to start a conversation once or twice but to no avail, Ron and Harry probably thought of him as worse than a Slytherin. The thought disgusted him.

Plucking up his courage he asked the question on his mind. "Er, do you guys know why Dumbledore added those creatures to pull the carriages? They were fine moving by themselves..." he trailed off, trying to sound cheerful, but the strain was evident in his voice.

Ron and Harry glared at him whilst Hermione whispered a gasp. If it was possible they slid even further away from him. No one replied. He tried to hide his confusion and stared at his lap, wringing his hands.

After what felt like an age, the carriage slowed to a stop, Ron and Harry bolted out of the carriage leaving just Hermione and him.

"Well... see you in the great hall." She said awkwardly, he appreciated her politeness but could sense how she wished she had run with Ron and Harry when she had the chance.

"You two." He called after her, but she was already racing past the last stragglers up the great stairs.

He watched the strange winged creatures depart into the darkness, and turned to face the school. Realising how late he must now be, he rushed to the great hall. Approaching the glittering hall that bubbled with noise, he realised how everyone would see him enter alone. Everyone would watch him with their cold, judgemental eyes as he tried to find a seat. No one would want to sit next to him either; they'd react like Ron and Harry and simply move away from him.

Noticing how he had suddenly lost his appetite, he climbed the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. He didn't rush, the other students could be hours. Upon reaching the imposing wooden door, 

he searched for the eagle door knocker. it had gone, where was it? Tracing the shape of it embedded in the wood with his finger, he realised it had been pulled off. Forcefully. Shards of splinters stuck out where it had once been. Max stared curiously for a moment at the door. He pressed his hand lightly on the door. It swung inwards gently into an empty, silent space. There was no evidence of an intruder. But he was still not even through the door. He took a step into the common room. School had not even started, how could anyone possibly have trespassed into Hogwarts?

Apprehensively, Max took another step in, this time slipping and losing his balance, holding onto the door frame to steady himself. He knelt to the floor and stared at the shiny substance he had slipped on. Blood. Moving his gaze upwards, he could see a trail, guiding him across the wooden floor and up to the girl's dormitory stairs. Turning his head, he saw no one in sight. All was still. Yet someone must be hurt. This realisation caused him to run to the stairs. What was going on? His confusion did not deter him from climbing the stairs, forgetting how boys were not allowed into the girls dormitories, but halfway up, the stairs still allowed him to proceed. The blood was thickening into pools, that coated his shoes, but he still kept going right to the top. this was so dangerous, he felt for the familiar warm wood of his wand. It too had gone. He slowed his running pace, what was he going to find when he got up there. There could be someone waiting to kill him on the other side of the door, and he had no wand. An easy target! Then the stairs stopped and another door greeted him. A bloody handprint placed against the door. Leaving no time to ponder, he put his hand in the print and pressed the door inward. It swung open with little force.

The blood trail made its way to one of the beds, the drapes were drawn tightly with no sound of life, but a continuous dripping onto the floor forced him to run to the bed. Ripping the dark drapes apart a body awaited him. Their identity was undistinguishable, but it seemed to be a girl. Her robes were coated in the glistening liquid, her eyes half open. Her pale cheeks and dark hair were plastered with blood and sweat, hands clutching her bloody chest. She didn't seem to notice Max standing there, he was frozen to the spot, and he could not call for help. His eyes couldn't leave hers.

Suddenly, deliriously, she grabbed his tie and pulled him toward her with unnatural force. Her eyes were wide open and staring intensely at his. They were face to face now, he held onto the bed to stop himself falling on top of her. He was forced to look into her eyes helplessly. she lifted her free shaking hand, pointing into the darkness behind him, but he didnt notice. He recognised her eyes. It was May.

Blackness engulfed him as this realisation dawned on him. He felt himself falling, falling, into the darkness. Welcoming this world of nothingness, he was elated to be free of all that he had discovered. His thoughts blended and swirled in front of his eyes and everything made sense at last. Then he woke up.

Fear choked him as he found himself lying on a bed with the drapes tightly shut. "MAY" he called into the darkness. Suddenly the drapes were pulled apart, as he had done earlier. However, light poured in and burned his sight. Shielding his face with his arm he could not see who had greeted him.

"Max! Are you awake?" the voice suddenly uncannily like Professor Flitwick. "That must have been a nasty nightmare you had there son!"

"Excuse me?" he moved his arm from his face and looked puzzled at the teacher.

"Yes, yes, Terry here came pounding on my door saying you've been screaming in your sleep." He said in a slightly annoyed tone, yet still concerned nonetheless.

Then Max saw Terry Boot, white faced hiding in the corner of the room. His pale face probably mirrored his own as he saw a fine sheet of sweat covering Terry's forehead reflecting the moonlight. "What time is it?" he said turning back to Flitwick.

"4:30! Far too early, now I suggest you get back to sleep, you too Terry." He said whilst turning to leave.

"Are you kidding? There is no way I'm staying in the same dorm as him! Is Dumbledore crazy? You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to sleep near a murderer. You heard what he was shouting! I could be next!" Terry called angrily, the other boys in the dorm peered out of the drapes to witness this event. They must have been hiding before, but this was just too good to miss.

"Terry, if you think Dumbledore would allow a murderer into school then you have been reading too much of the Daily Prophet! Now get to bed... all of you." said Flitwick as he addressed the whole dormitory, any insult to Dumbledore was an insult to him. Max had never seen Flitwick look so mad before. His small form seemed to grow and intensify as his head became red and shook with anger.

"Sorry Professor Flitwick, Sir, it won't happen again." Terry stammered. Looking defeated, he crawled back into his bed and shut his drapes. Flitwick shut the door behind him.

After a few minutes of silence in the room Max could tell for certain everyone was still wide awake. Lying back on his bed he put his arms up behind his head and shut his eyes. Was it just a dream? It seemed so vivid. But that girl was May; it must have been a dream. He closed his eyes tightly but the vision of the dying girl was imprinted in his mind. It was so fresh and real. He shook his head and sat up, deciding to go to the toilet.

As he trod quietly across the floor he heard a noise, turning around he saw Terry Boot gathering his things. Terry used to be his friend, but after what just happened he guessed this was not so. "What are you doing?" Max tried to say rudely, but with dignity.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving. I'll sleep in the common room tonight but I'm seeing Dumbledore first thing in the morning. My mum was right, I should have stayed at home." His eyes narrowed at Max for effect.

Max just felt like laughing. His face looked like a pug when he scrunched it up like that. "Whatever." He eventually said after making sure he could keep a straight face. He turned around once more and headed to the toilet.

When he came out no one was there. His face pulled into a frown. He opened the door and heard trunks banging on the stairs as they descended into the common room. Sighing, Max tried to look on the bright side. A whole room to himself! Now he could have the bed next to the fire, like he'd always wanted. He forced himself to smile, but it quickly fell into a frown once more. The feeling of loneliness didn't leave him as he climbed into bed once more and forced himself to think of happy things.

Eventually he fell asleep, bracing himself for his first day of lessons in just a few hours time.


End file.
